


Darkiplier and Antisepticeye - The Origin

by Jessvampangel, NeonGreenMist



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessvampangel/pseuds/Jessvampangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonGreenMist/pseuds/NeonGreenMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When NASA makes a big mistake and rips a hole in the fabric of the universe, who is to pay? The world is in chaos and all order and sanity is gone. Mark and Jack are just two people who try to make things better with there shenanigans and silly banter, but what will happen when Mark or should I say Dark leads Jack into a trap? And how will they handle their new frenemies?</p><p>---</p><p>Everyone knows Markiplier and Jacksepticeye! They are in the top 50 for most fastest growing channels! But chances are if you know Mark and Jack you might know Darkiplier and Antisepticeye, Mark and Jack's dark sides, but you have probably never heard an origin story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up to find nothing has changed.

Sometimes things may seem unreal. Pinch yourself - I assure you that this story is 100% true and after you read it you will never want to leave your home again in fear that you may encounter the same fate my friend Jack and I did. This is our story. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**(Marks POV)**

        It was a normal day, if you could still call this world normal. I woke up to my screaming alarm. I had forgotten having set my alarm, so I checked what time it was. Reading the blinking green numbers, six-thirty, I let out a sigh. "I might as well get started with my day," I thought to myself as I flipped on the TV and searched for the news channel. When I got there and read the headline I laid back, realising that once again the night hadn't brought a miracle.

        "It's been at least a week since the sudden outbreak of unnatural beings, or demons." The news woman said, making quotations with her fingers at the word 'demons'. I could only stare at the screen. This so called demon outbreak had been on the news for a week now; it all started when NASA accidentally ripped a hole in the fabric of the universe to another dimension. Don't ask me how they did it, I _used_  to be an engineer, but I thought that was impossible. Now they were saying that these so called 'demons', or paranormal beings as other people liked to call them, had been appearing _everywhere._  The TV interrupted my thoughts.

        "The real question is are we safe? Scientists are making new discoveries on these new paranormal beings as we speak. They can have the ability to possess people, some of them might even capable of bending time and space itself. But scientists still haven't found any that actually possess these powers. They only think that these beings _may_  exist, from research into the DNA of those they have managed to overpower. So, to return to the question, _are_  we safe? Back to you Gorge." The news woman concluded. I shook my head, still stressing out. I couldn't understand why they were focusing on what _could_ happen rather than targeting the problem at the source, but I knew it wasn't up to me to judge. The problem affected the workers just as much as it affected me, so they wouldn't be messing around.

        "Thank you Barbra, scientists from NASA have just sent us some new information- oh no..." I bolted upright. Something was obviously going on. My thoughts started racing, as did my heart. Everything was running through my head, different things that could be happening. The camera was shaking violently, everything becoming to blurry to make out anything other than shapes. That was until I finally saw the look on Gorge's face - he looked scared, terrified even. It started to make me more nervous, the way he just stood there with that morbid expression on his face, his finger up to his ear listening to the person on the other side, his eyes showing fear and his hands twitching. I was now getting violent chills up my back as I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, trying to make things out. Gorge finally gathered the courage to speak, but only a tiny whisper that turned into a yell. "Get to the van! _Now_!"  
  
         All that could be seen was the ground as Gorge and the camera man ran into the back of the van, turned on some sort of light, sat down on a makeshift bench and banged on the back wall, yelling to the driver to step on it. Now I was practically falling off the edge of my bed, desperately trying to work out what had gone wrong.

         "Sorry everyone, but NASA has just sent out info and a warning," Gorge signalled the camera man to go live around the world. "Ok, um, well here goes all order and sanity in the world," Gorge stood straighter and tried to show less worry in his face. "Two demons have just come through the portal. Those few seconds they stood there, scientists were able to take some sort of scan. These demons are _very_  powerful, we fear that they can possess people, just as scientists have earlier predicted. It seems now that they live in your mind, taking up a space in your brain and feed off of your sanity. When they first enter a body they will stay in the back of the mind and drive the host to insanity - once the hosts brain is weak enough it might take over the hosts mind and control its body, or it may just control it like a robot, leaving it on autopilot, letting the host make its own choices. But they are somewhat like vampires - well, one of them seems to be. It looked like a shadow, but as soon as we got outside it shied away from the sunlight. Like the other demons we have previously encountered, neither of them can get to you unless you have invited them into wherever you may be, as long as you are inside something that is your own. We don't know much about the other demon, it was too quick for the computer."

         My palms felt more and more clammy as I listened. If the whole thing is true I was definitely not safe. Gorge started speaking again, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Please everyone, these are your instructions to make sure you are safe. Do not go outside unless you are to quickly run to your car, stores must immediately take down all open or welcome signs and just write O or C on the door. People are to take down all welcome signs and door mats! If you are to go outside please find a box that can fit over you or take a bunch of smaller boxes to make one. Just try your best to not leave your home and do not invite people in if they knock on your door - they must be able to just walk in and if they can't, call authorities immediately! Thank you for your patience. We will inform you if there is anything else." With that the screen went blank, it didn't even go back to the weather. There was nothing but static.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfic and I was REALLY lucky to have someone help me write it! If you liked it don't forget to come back for updates and check out our channels my wonderful co-writers channel is Sonadow Fazbear they make AWESOME music vids they also came up with the plot, I just added the spice so they really get the credit XD! And my channel is YouAskIDraw, I make speed draw vids of anything my fans want! Thx again and I hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter will be up soon!!!
> 
> Jess: I appreciate you guys taking the time to check this out. As Neon mentioned, I came up with most of the plot, but she organised it into something readable (the entire way the demons came to be is HER creation, not mine!) and is writing it (I am just here for grammar, spelling and sentence structure). So she deserves all the credit! As she said, check out both of our channels, you can find the original video where this came from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdYDIkOAERQ  
> Thank you again for reading!


	2. A Day Of Video Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day goes by, as Mark struggles with the reality of his existence.

**(Mark's POV)**

         I slowly turned off the tv, still confused by everything that I had just heard. It may have all been for our own protection, but going out with boxes over our heads seemed ridiculous. There _had_ to be something more logical - and yet, I assumed if there was, we would have been told. It made sense that they were making off the tops of their heads; it wasn't like anybody was prepared for anything remotely similar to this. I slowly got up from the end of the bed and decided to get ready to take on the day, my head still swimming with questions. 

        I decided on my lucky flannel shirt, and my Markiplier pyjama pants -  I mean it's not like I was going anywhere now, plus I could take my pants off when I went to record. I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, cereal and a cup of coffee, in case that's a detail you were at all concerned with. I sat down and started eating. I knew that day was going to be a long day. Letting out a sigh, I put my bowl and spoon in the sink, thinking a simple _I'll wash it later_. I then went to my recording room, taking the rest of the coffee I had with me. I sat down and checked how my other videos were doing, looking at what was popular so I could play more of it that day.

          "Wow, it's a good thing I decided I was going to prerecord this mornings video yesterday." I spoke aloud, checking the time on my computer. It was almost seven-fifteen. I quickly started to upload that video and then moved to work on my next one. _Now what should I play,_ I thought to myself, rubbing my chin. _Well I could do another lets play on Google Feud, or Pewdiebot, those seem to be doing really good._

        I finally decided on another Pewdiebot video. I set up my camera and ran my recording software before putting on a brave and cheerful face, clicking record. "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to Pewdiebot!" I didn't notice that I accidentally clicked to microphone on Pewdiebot, so he hurries to respond.

        "I ship Jack and Mark!" Came out simply in his excited if slightly robotic voice. I stared at my computer, frowning slightly, but only in fun. "Well thanks a lot Felix for ruining my rather awesome intro!" I clicked the mic button once again, seeing no point in restarting. These kinds of videos were best left uncut. "Hey Felix, you suck!" I rushed out, forgetting for a moment that I needed to let the voice sensors pick my voice up. It ended up coming up as "Hey Felix you're sweet", and he responded with "I'm fabulous!" I just laughed at it, shaking my head slightly. Our conversation continued on for a good fifteen to twenty minutes.

 

* * *

 

       Deciding I had more than enough footage for just one episode, I said my outro and finished up the video. I didn't think there was a lot I'd have to cut out of it since the quality was generally quite good - none of the conversation seemed boring, but of course editing was necessary and I prepared myself for the gruelling hours ahead.

       Later, having spent three hours total on editing, I moved to upload another of my waiting videos. That video wouldn't go up for a few days after that, I knew. I decided I might as well prerecord another video so that I could sleep a bit later, since I was already in the groove of things. Deciding on Google Feud since it was my second choice and I couldn't see why not, I set up my camera, mic, recording software and game once again.

 

* * *

 

 

        "I think I'm all caught up for today." I slumped down on my living room couch and flipped on the TV for the second time that day. I didn't actually watch that much TV usually - I was more interested in playing games and watching YouTube videos, but I was still a little bit freaked out at events currently playing out, so I wanted to check the news to make sure no more demons had come through.

        "Another update on the two supernatural beings." I quickly turned off the tv. As much as I needed to keep track of the situation, if it was all just warnings and stress I didn't want to know about it. I still had to get to sleep, and I had enough nightmare's as it already was. I made my way to my bathroom to take a shower. As I washed myself I couldn't help but pause for a moment to just feel the water running across my skin. It was certainly refreshing after all the bad news I had gotten that day, and all the stress that had piled on as I attempted to remain cheerful, it only for the sake of my subscribers. Eventually, however, I started to feel a bit sluggish for standing there for so long and got out of the shower, drying myself and slipping my pyjamas on.  
  
       Finally, I slipped into bed, drifting off into a deep sleep, knowing very little of what would happen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: Haha now I see why people always leave on cliffhangers cause then only they know what's gonna come next >:). AAAAAANNNYYYWWHOOOO Thx so much for reading the second chapter! Yes I uploaded 2 chapters in one day I SEE U JUDGING ME!!! And once again don't forget to check out Jessvampangel's channel Sonadow Fazbear there are some really awesome music vids that I recommend u go check out. And don't forget my channel were I post speed draws of what u guys ask me to do! And I will see u all in the next chapter buh-bye!!!
> 
> Jess: She hasn't told me what happens. I am not happy -_-


	3. I Meet Myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: Omg I'm so so sorry I forgot to upload on here I'm so so so sorry DX I feel so bad! Anyway I will be posting all the chapters I missed the next 2-3 so stay tuned I'm really really sorry. Thanks again for sticking with me though.

_OMG!!!! 150 reads!!! This is my first fanfic!! I feel so accomplished thank you so much!! I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, more about that before this chapter if u wanna see, it will be the chapter before this one!! Here is 'Chapter 3'!!_

 

**(Mark's POV)**

          I slept peacefully. After all, I couldn't have known about the news reporter yelling for LA to board up their windows and close down their shops, that the demon was headed their way...

          As my alarm clock went off my windows let in a stream of sunlight and I started to get ready for the day. The first thing I did was let my video start uploading and get dressed. Seeing as my thoughts were occupied (it's hard to focus on recording high energy YouTube videos when what could be the apocalypse is going on), I simply threw on the first thing my brain supplied. Then I headed to my recording room and started up my computer. _Wow!_ I thought to myself, _Google Feud and Pewdiebot did really good!_ I started to look at the comments, and read a few out loud to myself (it's okay to do strange things when you live alone).

**Loved the vid, be safe!**

**Hope ur ok!**

**I hope everything is ok where u are Mark**

          I started scratching my head in confusion. "Why are they hoping I'm ok?" I said out loud to my self. I had of course gotten a few comments regarding the demons, but I had already made a video telling people that everything for me was going to stay normal and to worry about themselves before anyone else, especially me. I shrugged it off as the usual overprotective commenters and got to recording.

 

* * *

 

          By that time I finished it started thundering outside, pretty bad too. I let out a sigh as I slumped onto the couch, deciding I might as well start to read my email. Suddenly there was a loud knocking (jump, Markiplier? You must be joking, haha). I stood up to get the door, and upon turning the nob to slowly open the door I quickly yelled, "Who's there?" into the darkness. Seeing nothing I closed the door, thinking that it must have just been some animal or a piece of debris. I then turned back around to go and sit down when the lights start to flicker. Then they went out completely.

          I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine. At this point I had my back against the door out of pure fright, and my eyes were trying desperately to adjust to the darkness of the pitch black hall in front of me. The lights turned back on as quickly as the went off. This would have been a relief, had there not also been a shadow in front of me. It looked just like me, though the whites of its eyes were pure black, and its irises were blood red. Its skin was pale and teeth as sharp as knives. It had a creepy smile on its face, as if it had been waiting for that moment its entire life. It was staring directly at me.

         "W-w-who ar-are you?" I managed to stutter out. My mind was swarming with thoughts, of demons, of news reports, of desperately yelled warning, of precautionary measures. They should have been helpful - they were intended to be. But they all moulded together into freakish panic, until all I could hear was the pounding of blood in my ears and the words of the...  _thing_ in front of me.

         "Oh, I'm you. You are me. And soon we will be each other - probably." The shadow grinned, its voice sounding similar to mine but more dark and demonic, its smirk widening. I recognised that sentence, it was my FNAF poem, but much more sinister. _How is he me?_ I thought to myself, the words smashing to the forefront of the screaming in my head. His smirk got even wider as if he knew what I was thinking. His teeth were so sharp and his skin was so pale, I could hardly believe he could be me. I couldn't even get me started on his eyes, it felt like they were looking directly into my soul.

          "I see you admire my eyes." He said with a small chuckle at the end. Finally, my brain switched on again, and I was quick to realise he knew what I was thinking. "I can read minds." He supplied softly followed by a small chuckle.

          "Why are you here?" I asked, his smile only growing at the nervousness in my voice.

          "To do my job." He answered, and with that last chuckle he leaped towards me.

          My head hurt. I felt sick to the stomach. My head spun and my vision started to blur. I felt as if I was burning up inside but being dumped in liquid nitrogen on the outside. The last thing I heard was "My name is Dark and welcome, to insanity!" Followed by a cackle that echoed through my head. Then I blacked out.

_I hope u guys liked that chapter I was on and off writing so I hope it makes sense XD thanks again for reading, don't forget to check out my awesome co-writer's channel Sonadow Fazbear along with my own YouAskIDraw and stay tuned for another chapter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: Thanks so much for reading and that's so much Jess for staying patient u are truly the best!  
> Jess: Honestly, not a problem :) But yes, I hope you guys enjoyed it too.


	4. The Inner Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark speaks with Dark in the Inner Mind

**(Mark's POV)**

         As I regained consciousness I was immediately captured by a migraine, and my body felt really sore. I started to open my eyes and noticed that I was on the floor in front of my door. It was already morning. _Well that explains why I feel so sore,_ I thought to myself. Then I started to remember what happened the previous night. As I recalled the events I heard a spine chilling cackle. I looked around spasticity, trying to identify where the sound came from. As I looked towards the end of the hallway, the voice filled my ears again. "Haha, I'm not over there." It was soft and demonic, deep and overpowering. The sound alone brought the pounding back to my head. I then looked towards the front door. "I'm not there either." The voice teased.

 _Wait, the voice sounds like it's coming from me?_ I thought in my head. "You're getting closer." The voice came again, sly as always.

         "Wait are you in my head!" I burst out, unable to hide my shock. The voice immediately started laughing maniacally, as if my distress was the funniest thing it had ever seen. 

         "Precisely." It put a huge amount of emphasis on the word. "Do you remember the last thing I said?"

         "'My name is Dark and welcome, to insanity'?" I asked. My head started to hurt again and I felt myself getting dizzy. I collapsed and went unconscious again.

 

* * *

 

 

         "Welcome to the inner mind! This is where dreams and thoughts get played out like a movie of some sort, along with where I now live." The figure, I now knew was called Dark, explained as I started getting up and looking around. It looked like those pictures of the Milky Way, but without the stars. Then I saw him, 'Dark'.

          _What kind of a name is Dark anyway?_  I questioned, spite filling my veins. "It's _my_ name." Dark scoffed, putting an emphasis on my. But then he started to smile. "Did you already forget?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "I can read minds and being inside your's makes it even easier for me!" A vile smile twisted his features. I started to get nervous, wondering what he could possibly want for me. All I had ever wanted to do with my life was make a positive difference. "I'm glad you asked!" Dark giggled, the ever present and disgusting smirk set firmly on his face. "Oh wait, should I tell you?" He asked slyly, but the question was very obviously rhetorical. He knew very well that I really wanted to know more. "Maybe I shouldn't?" He could see that I was starting to get restless.

         "But then, maybe I will tell you." He spoke, followed by a long pause as he was trying to think of what to tell me without revealing to much. "Okay, so you know how NASA ripped a hole in the fabric of time to another universe?" Said Dark while making hand quotations. I nodded my head in response, deciding just to go along with it and learn as much as I could. "That's what NASA thought they did, but to be honest we were the ones that opened the portal." I looked at Dark, confused.

         "What do you mean by we?" I asked.

         "Well if you shut up I'll tell you!" growled Dark, before he continued. " _We_ , as I was going to say, are the Demonic Life of Residents of the Opposite World. Our lord isn't good with names but abbreviated it spells WORLD backwards so he was happy with himself. Anyway, DLROW is the alternate universe to yours. Believe it or not the world you live in is one of the purest worlds ever." He said it with disgust, and I could only look at him with disbelief. This world, pure? I didn't believe it. "Well you should, 'cause it's true." Dark persisted, rolling his eyes at me. "Every time you got angry and did something bad it was because of me! When humans are angry they are the weakest, to the point where we can control them from our dimension."

         I could only ponder over this as he continued. "And because you tend to rage _a lot_ , our lord decided that our first attempt at letting a demon out should be tested on you. You would be the easiest to control." Dark said with a sly smile. _Then who is the other person?_   "You know very well who the other person is." Dark laughed, his pupils enlarging remarkably. I started to think who raged as much as me, finding only one conclusion. "Exactly!" Dark giggled, his teeth showing once more. I started to get lightheaded again. "You're waking up," Dark groaned. With those last words I found myself in the same place I started, on the floor in front of my front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: thanks so much for reading again! My update date will now be Saturday this chapter doesn't count as soon as I upload this chapter its straight to writing chapter 5 XD so I hope u enjoyed thanks again Jess for fixing it up!
> 
> Jess: And sorry it's taken me so long to edit these chapters! I've been missing for a while, been busy. I'm getting round to editing them all now though :)


	5. Let the Nightmares Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Dark just a figure of Marks imagination, and is there something behind Marks nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: Um warning this gets a little um well if u don't like the idea of murder don't continue reading I kinda made it gruesome, sorry.

**(Mark's POV)**

         The rest of the day was a long one, I didn't hear from Dark, and I was starting to think it was all a sick dream. I decided to go record anyway, honestly I just bought the first thing I saw on Steam, but I put on a cheery face when turned on the camera. Following that, I edited and ate. It was all mechanic, rhythmic, but it needed to be at that point - I needed something normal to take my mind off everything. At that point it was 8:30pm, so I decided to go to bed. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything else, I was just really fatigued and wanted to sleep.

         That's when the nightmares started.

**(Marks Dream/POV)**

  
_I was in my room as if I had just woken up, but I didn't feel like myself, as if I wasn't in control. 'I' got up and got dressed - I didn't eat for some odd reason. Then I went to my recording room and chose a game, The Park. I had really wanted to play that game, strangely, as if it was calling out to me. I started recording. Most of it was me being an idiot but then it got towards the end. The mother, she stood there just staring at her child on that slab of stone, as if she was going over all the fun/horrid times she had done with him. That's when the figure showed up behind her and grabbed her hand holding the ice pick and gently gestured it over the child's heart. 'I' started to smile, as if the child's death would amuse me. The figure let go of the mothers hand, and she brought the ice pick down on her child. I laughed manically; it was all so very amusing to me, she killed her son to get rid of the stress in her life. 'I' felt satisfied by the ending._

  
_Then my dream cut to me standing there in the same situation in front of that stone slab of a table. I felt the same way I did when I was playing the game, as if my body was being controlled by someone else and all I could do was watch. But then I realised who the person laying on the table in front of me was._

_"Jack!" I screamed out, or at least attempted to. Then 'I' looked down, and just like her I had an ice pick in my hand. I knew far to well what was gonna happen next. Then I started to realise where I was - in the inner mind. I fell to my knees and begged._

 

***Mark from the future here - whenever you see those stars it means that I will tell you a little something extra. Okay, you're probably thinking that I'm in love with him and I am acting the way I am because of it, well no I've already said it I'm not gay sorry. But I am acting this way cause Jack is one of my _best_  friends and he has supported me so much! Well, Mark from the future out, BUH-BYE!* (these will be shorter btw)**

_I couldn't do it! Why would I do such a thing to someone who has always been there for me? 'I' slowly raised the ice pick. But instead of putting it over his heart I put it right above the middle of his forehead. There was a pause which just made the moment worse, then I did it, blood started to trickle out of the wound. I cried. How could I do such a thing to the person who has always been there for me, who brought me up when I was feeling down and supported me?_

_Then a figure emerged from the shadows in front of me. He looked like Jack but more sinister. The whites of his eyes were black, with the left iris a bright blue and the right iris neon green, his skin was paler then Jack's (if that's even possible) and he had sharp teeth. He slowly walked up to me. "Huh thanks for making this easier for me buddy." 'Jack' said with a wicked smile._

_"No problem" 'I' said, and with that the weird 'Jack' disappeared. The Jack on the table squirmed, for a split second his right eye opened, and it was black with a neon green iris._

_That's all that I remembered seeing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: Yes! I finished it right before I got to school! I'm so so so sorry I've been really busy plus I think there is a virus going around so I don't feel good either so thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Jess: Ew, I know the feeling. Virus' suck. Anywho, thanks again from me!


	6. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark plays The Park and has a conversation with Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School+Writers block=I'm really sorry I'm late T_T this might just be a filler chapter leading up to the climax sorry

**(Mark's POV)**          

 

         I woke up in a cold sweat and I slowly got up as I recalled the night before's dream. I couldn't believe I had killed my best friend. I tried to clear the thoughts from my mind and started to do my morning routine - make the bed, brush my teeth and all that fun stuff. I went to record, but I saw something weird on my desktop. It was The Park. _I don't remember getting the game..._ "Who said you got it?" Said a sly voice. "It could have been someone else."

         I cut him off, starting to scream. "UGH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

         "Hahaha," Dark laughed coldly, "You will soon come to learn that there is no getting rid of me." His voice echoed slightly as it trailed off.

         There was a moment of silence between us. "Hey why don't you play the game..." he said once again slyly. "I bet your fans would enjoy that." But it hadn't even come out yet? It was only scheduled to come out in like 3-5 months.

         "F-fine!" I spat. I setup my camera and light, ran the game, and floofed my hair for power. I turned on the camera and began playing. It was actually a pretty good game, I was looking for my son Calum in an amusement park, hence the name 'the park'. It was a pretty creepy game, what made it even creepier was the fact that it was exactly like my dream. From the colour scheme to the graphics, everything was the same… and once again the ending came. I went around the house, over and over, I had the ice pick, and I continued through the house. Then came the part that was most vivid in my dream… there was Calum on the stone slab… and the mother… holding the ice pick. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch this. I opened my eyes just enough so I could see the monster slowly guide the mother's hand with the ice pick over her son's heart. That's when I closed my eyes completely.

          “Wasn't that beautiful?!” exclaimed Dark after I finished playing and turned off the camera. “I love that game! The ending can always make me smile! I assure you that this is not the exactly what will happen to Jack."

         "Wait so you're telling me that dream was what is going to happen in the future?” I screamed.

         “Precisely” Dark responded calmly, with a smile which seemed so earnest and yet so cruel.

         “No... no… no...” I mumbled under my breath.

         “Yes, like I said that is not exactly what will happen, we will be helping Anti by making Jack weak though…” said Dark, trailing off.

         “Who’s Anti?!” I exclaimed.

         “Please refrain from asking stupid questions Mark, you know who Anti is. I know you know who he is Mark, I live in your mind remember?”

          I finished recording for the day and decided to go to bed early, but there was one problem. I was afraid to sleep. So I got in bed and stared at the ceiling, processing everything Dark had said. My thoughts wandered back and forth. Jack, Dark, The Park, Anti... the way I acted when stuck the ice pic in his forehead...

         It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: Thank you so much for being patient! School has been insanity, so I had no time to write this. It is literally 11:00 at night my parents don't even know I'm up -_- anyway I finally got the chapter up so I feel really accomplished. I'm gonna try to get more up, I know that you guys really like the story and I'm so sorry I keep taking forever. Anyway thanks again!


	7. Blood lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark gets bloodlust and murders someone

**(Mark's POV)**

 

 

         I finally fell asleep, but I was tossing and turning. My eyes were darting back and forth, back and forth. The weird part was I couldn't even remember my dream. I just woke up in a cold sweat on the floor.

 

***

 

         I had finally finished recording and uploading for the day. It was getting dark and I was ready to relax. I was exhausted because I didn't sleep well again the night before, but worst of all my fans were starting to notice it. They could see the dark circles under my eyes, how I wasn't as excited and funny as usual, and they were worried. I tried to tell them I was okay, but they didn't believe me, they know something was wrong. I tried to hide it, but they were persistent. I didn't know what to do. They thought I was sick, but they didn't know that battle I was fighting in my head… and he was winning. “You bet I am!” Said Dark excitedly.

         “PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” I screamed letting out a small sob. I couldn't take it anymore!

         “Yes… yes… yes” I could hear him mumble in my head. “Just break from all the exhaustion Mark, just give up!” He was hungry. I felt a sharp pain in my head.

         “N-no! I can't give u-up, m-my fans n-need me!” I screamed clutching my head. He was fighting me, trying to get control… and once again he was winning. I couldn't let him, god knows what he'd do if he got out!

 

**(Dark’s POV)**

  
         It all started last night. My thoughts started to seep into Marks dreams. I had to make him forget. I'm starting to get bloodlust. I NEED TO TAKE CONTROL! All I could think of the night prior was murder and blood… EVERYWHERE! It was amazing! In some ways it was funny to see Mark squirm the way he did… but if he knew... he would fight back even harder and I can't take that risk. I NEED to kill something. I needed to see the life drain out of someone's eyes as their blood spills on the floor.

**(Mark’s POV)**

  
         I couldn't let him win… “It's over Mark.” It was then that I slipped out of consciousness. I didn't feel like myself… I felt like I did in my dream. I slowly got up. I was in the inner mind. In front of me I could look out through hi- I mean my eyes? I didn't know, and I didn't really care. What I did care about is what he was going to do. I watched as he grabbed the biggest knife I had in my kitchen. He slowly moved his fingers up and down the blade, careful not to cut himself. I felt him smile… I was scared, I knew what he was gonna do with that knife. I shivered, and I heard him laugh...

 

**(Dark’s POV)**

  
         I could feel Mark shiver as he realised what I was going to do. I laughed. 12:00 - the witching hour, the perfect time to kill. I grabbed a hoodie and put it on, making sure that no one would be able to see my face as I walked outside into the cold night's air. I kept the knife in my pocket out of sight. I walked by a few allies making sure to check in each one. I could feel my eyes starting to glow a bright blood red. I needed to kill something, and I needed to do it then. That's when I saw him. A drug dealer. He walked into the alley in front of me, and I followed. He saw me and asked me if I wanted anything from him in a deep raspy voice. I responded with a simple “yes”, Letting the word bounce of the walls of the dark alley, leaving a small echo. He asked me what it was I wanted and smiled, showing a few teeth missing. “Murder.” As I said this I grabbed the knife out of my pocket and stabbed him right in the heart. He looked at me and I looked at him, making sure not to miss that look in his eyes as his life drained away. I laughed and black mist swirled around me. When it was gone I was completely clean as if nothing had ever happened. I walked back home. I could feel Mark shaking. I smiled.

Life just got a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon: I'm trying to get chapters up every two weeks or so. I know u guys really like the story and I'm so glad!!! I try to make the chapters as long as possible so I'm sorry if they are short. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it! Bye!!


End file.
